Who woulda thought
by seeleyswifey
Summary: This is a continuation of both BTVS and ATS. Picks up a few weeks after NFA. Can't say anymore it will give it away. Oh yea need help with title once you read. This is a teen story if you want the nc17 let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the charters except for the ones that do not seem familiar.

even though if i Did Angel would be in my kitchen in only in a apron cooking me dinner, They belong to Joss and co..

**SPOILER:None so far but their may be for future ones from the comics If there are let me know.**

**SETTING: Some where in New York. After "CHOSEN" and after NFA.**

**PAIRING: B/A, X/A, W/O, C/D, S/I, mainly a little of G/O maybe more those that are dead in the series somehow came back**

**SUMMARY: Buffy and The Gang have all moved to New York. Everyone is paired off except Buffy. She still has feelings for Angel and vice versa but they haven't gotten back together yet. One night while the Scoobies are having a night out Buffy gets that feeling.**

CHAPTER 1:

BUFFY'S P.O.V

_Tonight is a beautiful night**,**I feel like saying**,**but there is _no_ one to say it to. It's not that I don't have any friends, I do. But they all have a love life and I don't. It's not that I'm not interested in anyone, it's that my heart is taken. You may be wondering why. UGH… I can't believe I'm talking to myself. Let's get this show on the road._

_No P.O.V_

_Buffy was walking in the parking lot of the local bowling alley_w_hen she got that feeling in her stomachthat told her he was near. _

_But that couldn't be__**,**__ she thought to herself__**, **__he's in L.A and this is New York. _

_She decided to ignore it and kept on walking into__ the bowling alley. As she walked in she saw her sister sitting at their normal table. _

"_Hey Dawn__**,"**__ she called. _

_"Hey sis, you're__ early we just have__ to wait for everyone else. Shouldn't be much longer. Xander just called, him, Anya, Willow, Oz, Cordy, and Doyle are on their way. Haven't heard from Giles or Spike but I bet they will be here."__she said. _

_"Cool__**,**__ well I guess we will just wait then.__**"**_

**A/N: yeah thats it so far will try to get more asap**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1B:**

**No P.O.V**

_"So what have you been doing since I left Rome Dawnie" Buffy asked._

_ "Not much I traveled with Willow for awhile, actually I was there when she first ran into Oz. It was so funny you should have seen those two. I seriously thought the were fish for the first 2 minutes. It was really awkward at first but then they started talking more and more so I decided to leave. Then I went to L.A for awhile. I stayed with Dad and then some friends when he had to go on a trip , cause I swear no matter how old I get being in that house by myself scares me shitless. I was only in L.A for about a month then I went to stay with Faith and Robin in Cleveland and guess who was staying with them? Cordy" Dawn blabbed on._

_ "Yeah I was meaning to ask you said Cordy and Doyle, I know how Cordy came back but how the heck did Doyle come back? Last time I spoke to anyone from L.A it was just Cordy that was brought back" Buffy interjected._

_ "Oh the PTB saw how a certain someone was still madly in love with another certain someone so Cordy had no chance and they decided to bring Doyle back to see if he and Cordy could make it work. They've been inseparable since then. It's so cute but it got a little annoying so I left and know I'm here. I've been in New York for about a month and I met a guy. Who you will meet in a little bit he's in the bathroom. I would have called sooner but I didn't exactly know where you were so I had to track you and this is where we are. How about you what have you been up to sis?'' Dawn said._

_ "Not really much. For the first year I was gone I went and traveled around the world not staying in one place for more than two weeks. That was pretty fun I saw a lot of really cool places. After that I ended up staying in Ireland for a little bit. Actually I was there for almost all of the second year. I stayed around Dublin though. After that I came back here. I was in L.A for about a week seeing Dad didn't do much just got used to the time change again. Then I ended up here. I've been here since then. I like New York I like it a lot. But I still miss Sunnydale. You would think that after 4 years I would be over it but I'm just not." she replied._

_ "It's not expected. I don't think any of us who lived there for a long time not matter if we were there or not will ever be over it. I seriously doubt we will ever be over it. But you said that you did go to L.A.Ddid you see anyone special? Maybe someone whose name starts with an A" Dawn questioned._

_ "Yeah I saw him but I didn't talk to him. But I bet he knows I was there cause no matter how long we are apart I still sense when he is near. And I can bet that it hasn't faltered on his end. Even though we parted on good terms last time it would have been weird." Buffy said._

_ "Why would it have been weird? Cause I know you still love him" Dawn asked._

_ "Yeah I do. I always will. But when I saw him he was with a lady and they looked pretty cozy. I didn't want to disturb his happiness. I just hope he wasn't to happy. We don't need Angelus on our hands._

_ "I;m not gonna push but I think you just need to talk to him and work it out. But I'm not gonna push... oh look he comes my guest. I really want you to meet him." Dawn said_


	3. AN

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay but I have had major writers block and still do. I'm going to cu this story unless you guys can help with some ides. Again sorry for the wait.

Seeleyswifey.


	4. Another AN

Authors note:

I have decided to continue this story give me two weeks and I should have the next chapter up.


	5. Chapter 3

NO P.O.V

Buffy turned around and there stood a man about Xander's height with Spikes build. He had brown hair. He had on a leather jacket, black ACDC t-shirt, faded dark blue jeans on, and Ecko Unlimited shoes. When he got to the table she could tell that he had blue eyes and a welcoming smile. He sat down next to Dawn and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Buffy this is Conner my boyfriend, Conner this is my sister Buffy," Dawn introduced the two.

"Conner as in Angel and Darla's son," Buffy asked.

"Buffy as in my dads soulmate," Conner asked.

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

"Wow what a small world I never thought I'd get to met you unless my dad got the courage to g et his ass up and come and tell you what happened," Conner said.

"What do you mean what happened," Buffy asked.

"Nothing I can't say anything my dad would kill me,"he said.

"Angels your dad, how come you never told me," Dawn questioned.

"Hey you never told me your sister was Buffy the greatest slayer of all time,"Conner replied.

"So you two are telling me you have never met each others families,"Buffy said.

"Well other than Spike no , and you know how my dad is he doesn't deal with other peoples love life, anyways we've only been together three weeks still in the beginning stages of our relationship not at the meet the family stage."Conner said.

"Ah well do you mind telling me if your dad is okay I haven't heard from him since the fall of Sunnydale," Buffy asked.

"He's okay he misses you. He;s just trying to get by,"Conner said.

"He misses me HE Misses ME , well I'm not going to put that downer on you I'm pretty sure you've heard the story.", Buffy said.

"Yeah I have and he really does. Just cause he's the one that left doesn't mean he still doesn't love you. And anyways your the one that said you ain't cookies yet and it would be a long time coming if ever. So he's just waiting on you. He's always been yours and always will. He still loves you and he knows where you are do you know where he is," Conner says.

"I swear if you turn out cryptic like your dad I don't know if I can date you." Dawn says.

"Okay you kids lets get in a short game of bowling before everyone gets here," Buffy says as she walks up to the desk

Buffy, Dawn and Conner start a game of bowling and by the third frame Buffy is dominating.

"Hey know fair you've got slayer strength, " Dawn says

"Just play," Conner says.


	6. Chapter 4

Buffy P.O.V

_Dawn, Conner and I are in the middle of our secons game of bowling when I felt it again. You know that tickle in your tummy that tells you HE'S here. And by he I mean Angel. I discretly look around to find him and he's no where to be found. Okay either I'm going crazy or he's really her thats like the third time I've felt him today. Well Conner is here so Angel probaly is here too. Man I wish I knew where he was I really need to talk to him. I think I'm scratch that I know I'm finally cookies. Man I miss him._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**No P.O.V**_

"Hey girls and random boy I don't know Xander is here," Xander exclaims as he stands on the level above the bowling floor behind one of his best friends, her kid sister, and some boy who looked oddly familiar.

"Xander,"Dawn screamed, as she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Buffy, Dawn how are my girls," Xander exclaims.

"Good Xander good," they say.

"So whos winning,"Xander asks.

"Buffy but she has slayer strenght thats an unfair advantage."Dawn says.

"NO its not, cause its not like I asked for th strenght , and its not like I can turn it off and on."Buffy said.

"But..,"Dawn said

"But nothing Buffy is right she cant turn it off lets just finish we only have one frame left anyways."Conner interuppted.

At the end of the game Buffy had almost a perfect game, while Conner was trailing 30 points behind and Dawn came out 60 points behind. They now group of four walked over to the table.

"So Xander where is Cordy I thought you two where coming together,"Dawn asked.

"She's in the bathroom I told her convetibles and her hair down don't mix but does she listen to me know. Anya went with her I don't know why though. Doyle went to get a drink of course, I honestly think that man is always drinking." Xander says.

"Ah okay, Buffy said.

"Well it's going to be awhile before they come over here so let's get another game going."Dawn said.


	7. Chapter 5

A.N OK the last chapter was kinda short and it wasn't my best work. Only a few more chapters until Angel comes in again. Also I know I said Xander and Anya are a couple and they still are just cause he talked about Cordy don't mean they have to be together. This one is going to be another short one.

NO P.O.V

"And they finally appear" Xander says snarling as he turns around after bowling his final frame and the last frame of the game.

As Xander says this the rest of the group turn around.

"Oh Xander just shut up you know that all that is going to led to is a fight and if that happens then this is pointless this is a time to catch up not for people to hear us bicker like we are back in high school that part of our lives is over. The school is long gone , the relationship, is long gone and the town in which this all happened is a crater."Cordy says as she sits down.

"WOW know I never thought I would live to see the day where Cordelia Queen C grew up" Dawn said.

"I knew she had changed Angel told me , but he didn't say how much." Buffy said.

"Shes been like that as long as I've knew her"Conner said.

"Conner what are you doing here I thought you were spending the break with your Dad."Cordy said.

"He said he had "things" to take care of and said I could spend it with my girlfriend." Conner said.

"Ah is he finally taking my advice, I'm she deserves to know espicially if what the Oracles said is true. Actually that reminds me I had a vision the PTB confirmed it. It's all permanent even with a few perks. I''d better call him and tell him. That is if he'll answer his swear. I swear if it wasn't for us that man would be stuck in the 70s"Cordy said as she takes out her cellphone.

She dials a number by heart.

"Hey you actually answered.","Of course I called for a reason, actually two","I finally met his girlfriend but thats not the point.",If you would stop interrupting me I would tell you" ,"Thank you yeah. So I had a vision and yeah it's permanent with some perks","Lets just say if you chose to go to who we all know you brood about you would be like a male version of her in the sense of powers." Yes you can be happy and live like a mortal," "So you know what that means","Yep thats it so what are you waiting for","ARE YOU SERIOUS, WHERE,"," WHAT do you mean by THAT" ,"Fine I won't NOW , but if you don't by the time I leave New York I'll go and do it myself.,"No I mean it , even if she has moved on she deserves to know:,"OK fine I'll talk to you later Bye"

I is all they hear of her conversation.

"So what is he doing"Conner asks.

"Nothing but he's close enough to where he needs to be right know that it doesn't matter so lets eat" Cordy says.

Another A.N Remember this is just a filler . I would love some reviews they feed my muse. And if anybody has an suggestions I welcome them. The next chapter is going to be from Angels side of the Cordy and Angel conversation.


	8. Chapter 6

A,N okay hey everybody sorry its been a while since I updated but my muse hit a bump and everything was put on hold. Like I said this chapter will be in Angels pov from the phone conversation out.

As always I don't own cause if I did this wouldn't have to be written cause the end of the TV series would have solved all of this.

Angels P.O.V

_God she gets more beautiful each time I see her. I could just drown in her beauty. What is that incessant beeping. Oh its my phone. I probably should answer it._

"Hello," I ask ask.

"Did you call for any particular reason" /he asks the caller.

"Do you mean Connor oh yeah thats where he said he was going I don't really care why you are with him but whats the other reason." He interrupts.

"What do you mean my humanity" He asks.

"You mean I can be happy " ha asks the caller.

"I can finally be with Buffy" Angel asks.

"Oh yeah by the way I can see all of you I swear to god she gets more beautiful each day." He relays.

"And you can't say anything to her I will tell her in my own time" He says.

"You just can't tell her. I want her to hear it from me" He says.

"Okay Okay I will" Angel says.

"Okay I will I'll talk to you later bye" He Says.

A.N Hey as always I don't own it And Again sorry its so short.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N sorry it took so long I dont have a very reliable internet connection so I can only get on when its strong. Thanks for waiting. Sorry again this one is going to be another short one cause my muse is not overflowing with ideas at the moment. So again thank you for reading. On to the story.

Buffys P.O.V

After we finished bowling we decided to go out to eat as a group. We deicided we were going to go to a little bistro that was about 5 blocks away. So we all left for our respestive cars.

TEN MINUTES LATER

I as always am the last one to arrive.

"Sorry it took so long guys I had a tingly sense again so I slowed down, but it was nothing so where are we sitting?", I asked as I stopped behind Xander.

"We don't have a table yet we waited for you", Dawn said.

"Oh okay so lets get a table cause I'm hungry.". I said.

Xander called over a matra-de and asked for a table for 10. After waiting for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes we are finally seated.

"Would you guys like to start with something to drink?" the waiter asked.

We all ordered something to drink. Xander and Spike got a beer, Willow,Anya, and Cordy ordered champange.

45 MINUTES LATER

"Ok guys tonight was great but I gota go I have to work tomorrow" I said as I got up to leave.

"Bye Buffy" everyone said at once.

I walked out of the resturant to the parking lot. I felt the tingle in my stomach agin. I hadn't felt it this much in one day in such a long time. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and there before me was ….......

AN sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't resist. Also for any mistakes this is unbetaed. Soory for the long wait hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Buffy P.O.V**

…...ANGEL. He grabs me and pulls me into a passionate kiss. This is not what I was expecting.

So I pull out a stake and aim it at his chest.

But he puts his hands up and pulls back and says"I'm human, that doesnt effect me"

He pulls me to his chest and holds me tight.

"But what about the demons I know you just can't sit back and watch me slay", I ask.

"I got to keep my strength and healing abilities", He says.

"Wow thats great,", I exclaim and pull him close and kiss him. We contnue to kiss. The door to the resturant opens, but we dont notice.

"OH MY GOD", the intruder exclaims. I pull back and turn around. There stands my best friend.

"You....and You... together,...... Finally something good happens for you too" Willow says.

:Im so happy for you to, but keep the PDA to a minall, seriously, no one heeds to see that much", She says with a disgusted look on her face.

No P.O.V

"Will please i think i might wanna take him home and let him fuck me hard and rough and i might let him tie me up and beat me with a whip", Buffy says.

"Ugh, Buff thats just not something I never wanted to know." Willow replies.

"well will i am going to be happy and i mean perfectly happy with lots of multiple orgasms later"and then she started to realize that maybe she shouldnt sound so much like anya.

"Uh.... well I'll let you go get to that, but first is this a secret;and we all know how I am with secrets; or can I tell people?". Will asks quietly.

"oh will keep this a secret until we can figure out if this is permanent or the ptb is screwing with us".

"I'll do my best, but under pressure I always crack she says with a sheepish look.

"will what can i do or give you to shut up until i can figure this out".

"Let me tell Oz, I know we just started talking again but I never could keep anything from him"

"just oz and nobody else this is a big secret", Buffy says.

"Ok I promise just Oz", she says.

"ok then this is so amazing" and then she pulled him into another long hard kiss and before she knew it she was nearly naked on top of him.

"Ok I'm gunna leave so you can leave, cuz this a a public parking lot and what you two are about to do is not right for this place" and she turns and walks back into the resturant.

"ok baby shut up and ravage me" and then she wrapped her legs around his waist and then they got in the backseat of the car and started to undress.


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**I dont own anything**

**BUFFY P.O.V**

_2 hours later_

We pulled up to my apartment building. He parked in a visitor parking space. I get out of tha car turn around and look at him.

"So are you coming up? Cause we need to talk and I don't really wanna do that sittin gin your car." I ask.

"Yea I'll come up. We do need to talk" he says.

He shuts the car off. Gets the keys. He comes and stands by me.

"K follow me" I say and walk towards the buildng. We go into the building an go up the two floors to my floor. We walk down to my door. I begin to unlock the door, but stop and say

" Its kinda messy I havent had the time this week to clean"Doesnt matter my place is probaly worse lets just go in" he states.

I unlock the door, step in and reach to my left and flip the light switch. Drop my keys in the bowl on the table by the door.

"It isnt much but its home. It's not like I need much space with Dawn at school now. I'll give you the tour. To your right is the kitchen. Straight ahead is the living room. The hall that goes to the left leads to my room. Hall on the right leads to the guest room and the bathroom. And thats about it. Have a seat i''l be right back." I say.


	12. Chapter 10

**Again I dont own any charcters or the setting. All I won is the idea couple seasons of both shows on dvd.**

**Angel P.O.V**

As Buffy walked down the dark hallway towards what she ahad told me was her bedroom, I decided to looke around. I turned towards my right and walked to the kitchen. It wasn't a sate of the art kitchen but it was updated and looked very used. Buffy has never struck me as the cooking type. But I bet she had to learn after her mom died so she could keep Dawn. Shaking that dark thought from my mind I continued with my the appliances were silver in color and in good condtion. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen with a marble top, aclutally all the counter tops were marble. To the left of the island was a fridge and next to it a long space of countertop. In the corner of thcountertop was a double sink next to adishwasher. Just on the right of the island was double oven. As I walked towards the island I noticed that there was a stove top. The walls were a deep blue. Overall the kitchen was amazing.

I turned back towards the door and straight towards the living room. To my surprise it was an exact replica minus the artwork of my living area in my old apartment in sunndale. The only difference was there was a couch adjenct to the wall were the bookshelf was. Also I noticed what looked like a entertainment center at an angle in the corner.

Now that I had seen the basics of the place with seeing the bedrooms and bathroom I sat down on the couch and waited for my beloved to return.

**AN I know its short and it has been a looong time since I have updated, my only reason is my life has been hectic. I wanted to give you smethign to let you know I haven't forgot about this story.**

**AN2 see that little button just bellow this press it you know you want it. Go ahead give me a review, cuz reviews always make me and the more reviews that faster I will put up the next chater it is running aroung in my head with my muse just trying to work its way together so it can be psted. Be kind and review maybe it will help the story figure it self out, scratch the maybe I know it will.**


	13. An 3

Author's note-

TO those of you that are still waiting for more on this story I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been completely stuck on where to go with it at this point. If you have any ides please send me a message and tell me. Cause if I can't get any more ideas I'm gunna have to put an end to this though I really don't want too.


	14. an4

AN Sorry guys but I'm deleting this account and starting a new this one has gotten messed up. I don't know if I will continue the story on the new account or not but if I do it will be completely reposted and under things always happen for a reason.


End file.
